dreams and delusions in a monochrome world
by Awsomeangel
Summary: miku, a normal sixteen year old girl, has been getting the same nightmare for a long time. the person in her nightmares seems to know her. But what link does he have to miku? and why does she feel so... desparate for him when she is in her nightmare? review please!
1. Chapter 1

_****_**It's a new story! finally! **

Miku's pov

_"I am a dream."_ I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel the mist surrounds me._ "Nothing but a dream."_ The tendrils of mist wrap around me like arms. _You can't wake up. You can't escape._ I open my mouth to try to talk but the mist stifles me. _You are stuck in this monochrome world of mine. _ I reach out slowly, trying to find something, anything. _You won't find anything. Not if I don't want you to. _I grit my teeth and try to step forward._ You can't move. You can't talk. _The air tightens its grip on me. _Do you want to wake up? _I try to nod, to shake my head, to do anything._ Helpless._ The words echo through my head. _I can be a locked door. Or I could be an open door. _I try to cover my ears but tendrils of mist pull down my arms. _I can be whatever you want. I can be a perfect fantasy. You're perfect fantasy. _I shake my head, trying to clear the voice out._ Or I could a nightmare. You're worst nightmare. _I open my eyes but see nothing but mist. _What do you want? A fantasy? A nightmare? Or do you want me to be a delusion of yours? Always there, even when your awake? _"I just want you to leave me alone." I force the words out of my mouth._ All right. I will leave you alone for now._

My eyes snap open and I slowly climb out of bed. I've been having dreams like this for a month now. I still have no idea who's talking and no idea why. Sometimes, the voice threatens me but sometimes it doesn't. I look at the clock. 1:00 a.m. I walk over to the mirror and stare into it. I saw long messy teal hair, forest green eyes, long teal lashes and a small frame. I saw nothing out of place, nothing different from a month ago, so why did I start to have dreams like this? I stumble back to my bed and fell back on it. After a few seconds, I finally fall asleep again.

_"I'm nothing but a dream."_ You whisper, like always, swirling around me. "_Nothing but a dream."_ Wanting to wake up, I squeeze my eyes shut, like always. Nothing happens. "_You can't wake up until I let you." _I can hear the amusement in your voice. Go away. I tell you. Your laughter fills the grey, misty air._ This is my world luv. _Your breath tickles my ear, but when I turn around, nothings there. Who are you? I ask. _You know who I am. _I shake my head. _You forgot? I'm hurt! _Just tell me who you are! I cry._ I am part of you're past. _I try to walk forward but the mist pulls me back. _We were together through so much. But you betrayed me. _What do you mean? I shook my head. _You broke your promise. _I didn't break any promise! I suddenly thrust my arms out and woke up gasping.

**who is haunting miku? find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**gomen for the wait! "bows" **

**here is the new chapter! please enjoy, reveiw, and make suggestions!**

**rin and len : awsomeangel does NOT own vocaloid!**

"MIKU!" I blinked as I heard my brother calling my name. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOOOOOOL." I flinched and burrowed back under the comforters. I heard footsteps going up the stairs and squealed as the covers were pulled off. "Hey!" I complained as I curled into a ball. "It's nine already!" He smirked before leaving.I lay on my back staring at the white ceiling before what he said slowly sank in. "It's nine o'clock!" I shrieked, jumping up and throwing on my uniform. My brother and I go to crypton high school for gifted singers and we each had custom made uniforms. Mine was a grey and teal skirt, a vest shirt with similar coloring and arm warmers. It came with tall black high-heeled boots and a black and red head set. Mikuo's was basically a guy version of mine. "Wait for me kuo-nii!" I screamed before rushing out of the house with my black and teal book bag.

We parted when we got to school. I went to Luka, rin, teto, and Gumi and mikuo left to go to luki, rinto, len, and gumo. "BE CAREFUL!" Warned mikuo before walking away with luki. I rolled my eyes and turned to luka to complain but I saw something that made me freeze. Behind luka, was a shadow. It was in shape of a boy, around mikuo's age at eighteen or so. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Luka waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay miku?" She asked. I nodded shakily before walking to class, only half listening to rin rant on about a new boy who was coming this week.

When we got to class, I sat down in my usual spot, trying to ignore kiyoteru sensei flirting with a very annoyed kaai yuki. When the class settled down, kiyoteru sensei made an announcment. "We are getting a transfer student from Korea." He announced. Glancing at the door, he motioned for whoever was out side to come in. An ashy blond boy with eyes like blue smoke stepped in. "Hi!" He said, smirking at everybody while running his fingers through his ashy hair. "My name is seewoo."

For an unknown reason, I felt myself shiver at his name. seewoo. RUN! My mind screamed at me. Before _he _catches you. I blinked and shook my head and just like that, the feeling of fear was gone. The teacher scanned the room and pointed to the desk beside mine. "You can sit there." He told seewoo while pushing his glasses up. Seewoo bowed. "Thank you sensei." I spent the whole class shooting nervous looks at him.

When lunch break came, I ran outside with rin and luka chasing me. We sat under the sakura tree at lunch everyday and I was relieved to see teto and gumi waiting for us there. "Geez miku! Will it kill you to run a bit slower?"Complained luka. "Sorry?" I gave an embarrassed grin before sitting down beside gumi and teto. "What happened?" Asked gumi. "Weeeeell." Explained luka. "There's a new boy. A transfer student." Teto wiggled her eyebrows. "It's a boy?" Rin hit teto. "You look like a perverted old man." She told the pinkette. We all laughed at that. Suddenly, my brother popped out from behind the sakura tree screaming "MIKU LIKES A BOY!?"

"Gah!" Squealed rin. "Keep it down will you?" Mikuo was too busy shooting puppy dog eyes in my direction to pay attention. I started to laugh but the laugh caught in my throat as I looked across the field and met seewoo's eyes. He was sitting with kaito, akaito, and meito. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed angry. I shivered and turned away from him. "Are you okay, miku?" Rin asked curiously. I nodded with a weak smile on my face. "I'm fine." I managed.

After school, I was in a empty classroom packing my bags. Suddenly, I heard a voice. Wipping around, I found myself staring straight into the eyes of seewoo. "Hi." He smirked. "Um, hi." I chuckled nervously. I shouldered my bag and started to leave before seewoo stopped me. "Wait!" He said. I looked at him confused before he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall!

**thanks again! until next time! "flies away"**


End file.
